


Good Girl

by BlueMoonHound



Series: Finals ficlets series [4]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Illustrated, Rape Aftermath, Verbal Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:12:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24344020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueMoonHound/pseuds/BlueMoonHound
Summary: White Diamond...hurtsPink. Pearl tries to be there for her.
Relationships: Pink Diamond & Pink Diamond's Pearl (Steven Universe), Pink Diamond/White Diamond (Steven Universe)
Series: Finals ficlets series [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1205854
Comments: 3
Kudos: 30





	Good Girl

**Author's Note:**

> Just. Been doing not so well lately. Sorry, about this, and I hope you like it.

Despite the thousands of years she had spent with her, Pearl isn't sure what kind of attitude to expect once White left the room. The shuddering thud of the door makes her jump, and she tries to hold herself still in waiting.

Her "My diamond?" Echoes through the empty space.

Pink diamond remains curled in front of her chair, quivering slightly. One hand moves from her hand to her chest, tugging at the odd clothing constructs White had forced her to wear. She makes no effort to respond to Pearl.

Pearl takes a step forward.

She glances at the walls, as if they might be listening. Then back at her Diamond. She breathes in.

"Rose?"

Pink, finally, looks up. Her cheeks are splotchy with tears and there is a thin rivulet of pink running out the side of her mouth.

Pearl gasps, hands flying to her face on reflex. She stops her reaction before she can take a step back. It's not her fault that she looks so.... damaged. She's felt those nails. She knows the cruelty they deal.

She watched the new buds of tears spring to Pink's eyes and the way her face scrunches in pain and emotion. She rushes forward, helping her to sit against the chair's arm, pulling her hands away from her lips. Her hand is at her head, a towel in her grasp without a thought, drawn from her gem. She gently clears the blood from her lips. Pink curls inward and sinks forward, until Pearl is smothered in her pale hair.

Pink weeps.

Pearl runs a finger gently over the join of Pink's neck and spine. 


End file.
